Get Higher - One Shot
by incendioreality
Summary: Bonnie has been on the other side all summer; not feeling or tasting anything. Now that she's back, she doesn't want to let any of her senses go to waste. Especially during her first time with Jeremy. - Extension of the love scene in 5x08. Beginning/intro dialog is basically the script. - All credit given to writers and creators of Vampire Diaries, no intended copyright violations


_That did NOT just happen_ she thought to herself. The embarrassment making her face shine bright red in the candlelight made any ounce of pain Bonnie had felt from Jesse passing through her disappear. This was supposed to be the perfect night! No ghosts, no drama, and definitely not her telling Jer the downside of being the anchor.

He was waiting for an answer to his question, brow furrowed and dark eyes full of worry. She looked up at him and took a breath.

"I'm the anchor to the other side, Jer. Every supernatural being that dies… has to pass through me." She said with some strength in her voice. After her conversation with the witch who had had to pass through her earlier, she had come to grips with her situation.

Jeremy obviously had not. His face turned to a mixture of concern and anger when he spoke, "How often does that happen?"

She simply looked at him. His question was rhetorical, Bonnie knew. She could tell by his face that he knew the answer. The tensing of his features confirmed her suspicions.

"Bonnie wha- why didn't you tell me!?" He was upset and she hated it. She knew she should have told him but she was here with him now! It was the same reason she hadn't told her friends she had died until months after; she and Jer were happy and she couldn't take that away from him, from herself.

"I'm back!" she began to reason, "Here; touching you. We knew there'd be consequences… " he sighed as she could feel the romance literally seeping out of the room. She would not let this anchor business ruin this evening, "Just kiss me," she said quietly, looking up at him.

He let out a halfhearted chuckle at the request, "What?"

"Kiss me," she whispered with a quiet fire. And so he did, he kissed her and she was given back her conviction. "You. And me! This, this is worth it. Any consequence is worth this."

The fire in Jeremy's eyes returned at her words and she smiled. Now they were back on track, back on schedule. After sharing a brief kiss, Bonnie led him back to where they once were on the bed, scooting back toward the pillows. He followed and laid her down. She watched the lights of the candles dance upon the ceiling as he kissed her neck; gripping his taut biceps as warmth spread through her abdomen. He peered up at her and she quickly brought his face to hers. She let her lips hover in front of his for a moment, barely touching, before crashing them together. This is what she missed most. It had happened so many times when she was on the other side; that almost kiss filled with anticipation before they remembered that they could not feel each other. She had missed actually being able to kiss him, touch him, and feel his skin against her own.

That was what tonight was about for her, besides finally being with him like this. Sensations that she had missed out on while she was gone like touch and taste. She wanted to revel in them now. She kissed him harder as her mind raced and he came back at her with just as much force. It was so passionate it was barely kissing, more a gnawing of mouths; the need to get as close as possible was devouring them both.

She nibbled on his bottom lip, causing a groan to rumble from deep within Jeremy's chest. He snaked his right arm behind her back, his hand gripping the opposite side of her waist and she gasped. That was more like it; she wanted to feel everything.

Slipping her hands between them she pulled her tank top over her head and quickly delved her small hands into his now unruly hair. She lightly tugged at the strands, causing him to buck up underneath her; she knew him to well. This may be their first time having sex but that didn't mean they hadn't done anything at all during their time together.

Raking his teeth across her collarbone, he mumbled, "Bon," before biting down. Involuntarily, she whimpered loudly.

She felt his plump lips form into a smile on her sternum. He was kissing his way across her breasts as he removed the arm from around her waist. She sighed in disappointment, feeling the chill where his warmth had been. As his fingers danced across the flesh of her upper breast, his mouth made move to suckle on the skin of the other. Bonnie squirmed beneath him, feeling not only his ministrations on her tits but every plane of his muscular body against her pixie like frame.

The sensations alone were causing her hips to gyrate wildly against or in the general direction of his desire she felt pressed hot against her thigh. She had to do something, she wasn't one to sit around and wait for things to happen. Yet when she reached a hand down towards him he stilled and she nervously looked down at him. His pupils were dilated and his lips were parted; his expression wasn't disapproving, making his hesitation even more confusing to her.

Clearing his throat he said in a gruff voice, "As much as I'd love for you to touch me, I want this to be about you. You gave me everything, Bonnie. I want to start giving back… starting with tonight. So sit back and just." He lowered his head but kept eye contact with her as he brought down the cup of her bra with his teeth and lapped at her nipple, "enjoy. Trust me, giving you this will be enough for me," he finished in a whisper, his breath ghosting over the damp flesh.

Bonnie was positively hypnotized not only by his words but by his actions. She couldn't look away as he unclasped the front hook of her bra; she lifted her chest up to him like a platter of fine food to a starving man. He took the offer graciously, consuming her caramel skin till she was panting and grinding herself against him.

Then he made a move to get off the bed and her pleasure was gone. The confused look that had taken her face vanished quickly when he reached for the bottoms of her shorts. Bonnie's eyes never left his as he pulled off her shorts and panties in one fell swoop. Jeremy looked down on her then and the look in his eyes didn't make her feel self-conscious at all. A look of pride and primal desire overtook his features at the sight of her naked body splayed out before him. He discarded the rest of his clothing then hooked his large hands beneath her knees, dragging her to the end of the bed.

She knew what was coming and the anticipation was killing her. Her wetness seeped onto her thighs at the mere thought of Jer's tongue on her. He was so good at this and it was definitely something she had missed on the other side. He kneeled before her like a king before his queen.

She wanted to just feel this, just _feel_. So she laid her head back against the mattress and closed her eyes. He gripped her hips and ran his tongue up her slit. Her hips jerked violently even with him holding her still. He used his tongue to separate her lips and lap at her clit, rhythmically hitting the bud in a frantic manner that had her whining. One flat lick up her quivering flesh certainly coated his tongue in her juices and she smiled ruefully at the thought.

He continued the pattern until she was on the brink, thrusting her hips onto his tongue to get a little closer to the blissful sensation of orgasm. She was about to tip off the edge when he quickly buried two of his thick, long fingers deep into her and she cascaded into the chasm of her orgasm. She rode out the vibrations until she was sure it was over.

Bonnie opened her eyes and looked down at a very prideful Jeremy kissing his way up to her neck. She grabbed him quickly, delving into his mouth for a feverish kiss. That other sense, taste, was what she wanted at that moment. All she wanted was to taste her own salty juices on his tongue.

"Jer," she whimpered, "I want you- need you. Now, please,"

Her hands were grabbing onto his broad shoulders so hard that she was worried about leaving a mark but she was so ready for him it was painful. She wanted to feel him inside of her so badly it was killing her.

They met each other's eyes and she could see that he wanted this too. His hand was gripping and releasing her hip as they panted. He looked at her, a questioning look that asked _are you sure_ and she nodded in reassurance. She had never been so sure about something in her life.

"Okay," he whispered softly, brushing his lips against hers in a chaste kiss.

He got up quickly to get one of the condoms they had brought and returned quicker than expected. She watched as he rolled the condom over the head of his manhood. Bonnie still couldn't believe she was with him some days. No longer because he was her best friends little brother but because of what they've been through and how amazing he was. She was truly the luckiest girl to have someone like Jer in her life; she couldn't have chosen a better guy to lose her virginity to.

He brought himself to his forearms above her, "Now you tell me if any thing is wrong okay? If it hurts or if you just need a second cause I want this to be as good as possible and-" she cut him off with a passionate kiss.

He was always so protective of her and it made her feel safe, "I promise I'll tell you," Bonnie whispered, her breathing labored. She didn't think he noticed what he was doing but he was rubbing the head of his dick over her opening and against her clit; back and forth, back and forth. It was both maddening and invigorating.

She bucked her hips slightly, a growl rumbling from deep within his chest. He was hard against her and she couldn't wait to feel him.

Jeremy kissed her forehead and made to enter her. He went slowly to let her body accommodate. She barely felt him break through her innocence, all she could feel was him blissfully stretching her.

Once he completely filled her he paused. Slightly frustrated, Bonnie sighed, "Jer. I'm fine. You don't need to wait. I'm more than ready," she annunciated the last word with a gyration of her hips but a hand came down to stop them.

She looked up at him, confused, and she saw his strained jaw and his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed, "Bon, I need a second," his voice was strangled with control, "You may be good but if I am going to last I need a sec. You just…" he trailed off, dropping his forehead against hers, "you feel so fucking good around me. I'd cum right now if I move,"

His words didn't help her desire to keep moving. The lustful tone of his voice and the fact that he whispered this all against her lips was too much. A moment later, thankfully, he blew out a breath and made a small nod. His grip on her hips tightened as he pulled out of her. Right before he was completely out he filled her again, lifting his hips slightly at the end of his thrust to cause friction against her clit. Bonnie's body shuddered and her grip on him tightened.

"Jer, please go faster. This is torture," her voice was shaky. She needed it to be faster, harder. The slow friction was driving her insane.

His pace quickened at her words. _That was more like it_, she thought. The pace was still slow but it was tolerable. He moved the hand at her waist and brought it under her knee. He pulled her leg up and around his hip, causing a whole new sensation.

She moaned at the new sense of depth and she was greeted with a quiet "_fuck_" from above her. He was so concentrated, so focused; she wanted to break that focus a little. She lifted her other leg on her own and crossed her ankles above his tailbone.

"Bonnie," he choked out, gripping her thigh with one hand while keeping himself up with the other.

Bonnie loved hearing her name on his lips; she wanted to hear it again. When he pulled back again she surprised him by guiding him into her faster by pushing her ankles down on his back. The feeling was incredible; she felt him hit somewhere deep within her, a place that made her toes curl.

He caught the hint and started a new pattern. He began pulling back slowly and pulsing into her harder, hitting that spot in her. She couldn't help the mewls and whimpers coming from her now.

Jeremy dropped his forehead to hers once more; removing the hand from her thigh and bringing it to cup her cheek, "Look at me," he said against her lips.

She peered up beneath her lashes, their gaze locked. She couldn't handle the look in his eyes. She could barely see the brown in them his pupils were so dilated and his brow was furrowed in focus. She felt his pace change, a different roll to his hips; it was more of a circular motion that hit spots in her that she didn't even know could be reached.

Her eyes started to close involuntarily at the feeling but he whispered her name again to regain her attention. The eye contact alone was incredibly arousing but combined with his movements it was almost too much.

She didn't see it coming but before she knew it he had flipped them over. Nerves overcame her; she wasn't ready to be on top yet! It was her first time for god's sake. She soon realized that she would not have to worry about that because she may have been above him but his hips kept moving. Both of his hands were on her hips now as he pumped into her a bit faster.

Where did she put her hands?! There were so many places she wanted to put them but she settled on his abs, close to where her thighs met his sides, for some added balance. Gripping and releasing the rippled flesh as he continued. This was another deepness she enjoyed; he was hitting farther in now, every time he did she felt a tremor of warmth spread out through her body like her magic used to.

She felt the build up coming and so could Jer because he whispered to her, "Hold on up there," and began to pump harder.

He was still keeping his vigor in check but it was the hardest he had gone the whole time and Bonnie delighted in it. He was driving her closer and closer to the edge; sweat beading on his forehead as he pumped into her. Higher and higher she climbed, an orgasm building in her that was like nothing she'd ever felt before. Every inch of him was apparent to her now; her walls were tightening around him as he drove her past the brink. Then she tumbled off the cliff that he'd brought her to; crashing, crashing she fell, a trembling mess of moans and curses above him. Jeremy rode out his own bliss sputtering her name through his own chorus of groans.

When she was too spent to stay above him, Bonnie dropped off onto her side, lying next to him. She hadn't notice but she had a huge grin plastered to her face.

"Wow," she murmured, reminiscent of their first kiss. She looked to the silence beside her and she met his unmoving eyes, "What?" Bonnie whispered, suddenly self-conscious.

She mad a move to bring the covers over her naked form when he grabbed her wrist and brought her to his chest. He kept their eyes locked as he spoke, "You are beautiful," he whispered, no lust in his voice only pure admiration, "and I love you,"

A sigh of relief passed her lips, "I love you too," she purred, completely blissed out.

She curled up next to his warm body, her head finding the comfy crook of his shoulder. Jer brought the blankets around them and smoothed her hair. Though the night had taken off a bit rocky, she was reminded of one of the many reasons why being the anchor was worth it; this, being with him, was worth it. She fell into a peaceful sleep in the arms of the guy she adored; knowing that every thing she wanted had fallen into place.


End file.
